Subscriber-identifiable information may include various elements of personal information about an individual or business that may be used by a third party to discover the identity of the subscriber. In some cases, a party may desire to send information to a third-party regarding its subscribers, but may be unable to do so because of the possibility of the third-party discovering the identities of the subscribers through the subscriber-identifiable information.